Son Gokū
]]}} | race = Saiyan | birthplace = Planet Vegeta | birthday = Age 734 Dragon Ball Minus | age = | gender = Male | height = 175 cm/5'9" (adult) Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guide, 2009 | weight = 62 kg/137 lbs (adult) Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guide, 2009 | measurements = | affiliation = Z-Warriors | previous affiliation = | profession = Martial artist Radish farmer Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, 2008 | previous profession = | partner = Vegeta | previous partner =Piccolo (former) | base of operations = 439 East District | relatives = Bardock (father) Gine (mother) Granpda Gohan (adoptive grandfather) Raditz (older brother) Chi-Chi (wife) Ox-King (father-in-law) Son Gohan (son) Son Goten Videl (daughter-in-law) Pan(granddaughter) Goku Jr. (great-great-grandson)(Anime only) Future Goku (future counterpart) | education = Turtle School King Kai Whis | anime debut = The Secret of the Dragon Balls | manga debut = Bloomers and the Monkey King | english = (Dragon Ball) (Z'' • ''Kai) | japanese = }} '''Son Goku (孫 悟空 Son Gokū), born under the name Kakarot (カカロット Kakarotto) is the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball series. A Saiyan from the Planet Vegeta, Goku was sent to Earth by his parents to avoid the destruction of the planet. Initially a rowdy and violent child, the Saiyan boy was taken in by Son Gohan, and after an accident that damaged his memory, which caused him to become a boy pure of heart, and he grew into one of the planet's greatest defenders. Having a rivalry with Vegeta since mid-adulhood, Goku spent his life training to better himself, and surpass his own limits, Dragon Ball volume 42, noted by Vegeta and would use his powers to defend Earth an uphold the planet's peace. Goku would later marry Chi-Chi, becoming the father of two sons, Son Gohan and Son Goten, and finally, the grandfather of Pan. Background Dragon Ball Minus Goku was born on Planet Vegeta to a low-class Saiyan warrior, Bardock, and Gine, a Saiyan meat distributor, under the name Kakarot. Bearing a stark resemblance to his father, the Saiyan child was kept by his parents in an incubation pod until the age of 3.Dragon Ball Minus, pp. 9 He was born an indeterminate number of years after his older brother, Raditz, who was already a combatant working with the young prince Vegeta on another planet. Dragon Ball Minus pp. 8 When the tyrannical space pirate Frieza recalled all of the Saiyans with the intent to destroy Planet Vegeta out of fear of the Saiyan's folk legend of a Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan God Dragon Ball Minus pp. 6 — the strongest Saiyan warrior that first emerged one thousand years ago — his father returned to Vegeta with suspicions of Frieza's intentions. The low-class warrior stressed to his wife that they would steal a space pod and send Kakarot off planet, to keep him alive if Frieza truly intended to destroy the Saiyans.Dragon Ball Minus pp. 11 Initially reluctant to let her child become an "infiltration baby", Gine relented, and the two stole a space pod in the middle of the night, placing a very upset Kakarot inside, and sending him away to Planet Earth, deeming the planet to be 'worthless'.Dragon Ball Minus pp. 11 Kakarot, despite his young age, was reluctant to leave his parents, and watched them with a pained look as he was sent away. He crash landed on Earth — pursued by Jaco of the Galactic Patrol — and was taken in by the elderly Son Gohan. He was rechristened 'Son Goku', because he fell from the sky. Early Life Living with Son Gohan, Goku was a very rowdy and violent child — traits commonly found in many Saiyans — and Gohan found him difficult to handle, even when he first found the child.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman pp. 211 However, a chance accident occurred that would change Goku's life and the fate of the entire universe; as a child, he fell from a cliff, landing hard on the rocks and hit his head. This injury, which nearly killed Goku, would wipe his entire memory, causing him to forget everything related to his Saiyan heritage. However, it also had the lasting effect of turning Goku into a pure-hearted child. This fall left a scar that Goku carried for the rest of his life.Dragon Ball chapter 197 pp. 2 Goku lived with Gohan peacefully from this point, and thought of the man as his grandfather. As a child, Goku developed the impression that his parents had simply abandoned him in the woods, and his Grandpa Gohan found him and decided to keep him. Beyond this, he never showed any concern for where the rest of his family had gone, and lived quite happily with Gohan. Dragon Ball chapter 2, pp. 11 He was taught several martial arts techniques by the aged master, and the legendary magical staff, the Nyoi-bō, was given to Goku by Gohan. Dragon Ball chapter 8, pp 6-11 Goku's life with his grandfather, however, was cut tragically short when the elderly man was unknowingly killed by the young Saiyan. Goku had previously received warnings from Gohan to never go outside during a full moon, as a "monster" would come out. He was additionally told to never "look" at the full moon, as Gohan had discovered Goku's capacity to transform. Unknowingly, when Goku did take a look at the full moon, he transformed, becoming an Ōzaru. Dragon Ball chapter 21, pp 4 In this transformed state, the young boy killed his grandfather, and lived believing Gohan was killed by the "monster" that he had warned about. From then on, Goku continued to live in the hut in the woods, and carried a Dragon Ball with four stars — his grandfather's possession — with the belief it held the soul of his now deceased grandfather. Dragon Ball chapter 1, pp. 26 Personality Appearance Goku is the spitting image of his father, Bardock, possessing an identical black hairstyle unique to himself and his father, Dragon Ball Minus pp 10 however, has a softer face akin to his mother, Gine. Goku's hair hasn't changed since he was born, a trait common to Saiyans, and has the unique trait of never changing how it looks no matter the angle he stands. His attire consists of martial arts gi in varying shades of either purple, orange, or blue. As a child, his first gi was coloured purple. The gi primarily featured the either Master Roshi, Kami, King Kai, or Goku's own symbol emblazoned on the chest and the back. It would be later in his life, after his misadventures on Planet Namek that Goku would forego any symbol on his gi. During Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F', Goku opted for an alternate version of his orange gi that lacked an undershirt, and had Whis' 'autogpraph' written on his chest. Dragon Ball Resurrection 'F' Special O2 pp. 13 Goku's final, chronically appearance change consisted of a turquoise and orange gi, worn ten years after the defeat of Majin Buu. As with the gi itself, Goku's armbands and footwear were subject to change depending on his current gi. As a child, he wore red armbands, a white obi, and black shoes. He began to wear blue armbands when he switched to the familiar orange gi he donned after training with Master Roshi. After training with Kami, Goku's new gi came with a thick, weighted blue undershirt, and dark blue boots, with yellow lining, tied together with red laces. His new gi from Ressurection 'F' ditched the undershirt entirely, donned thick, blue armbands, and light blue boots with gray armored tips. His final change in attire gave him yellow armbands, a white obi, and black shoes with yellow wraps. Abilities Transformations Part I Part II Part III In Other Media Movies Dragon Ball GT Video Games Character Creation and Concept Trivia Quotes References Category:Saiyan Category:Male Category:Super Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan God Category:Characters who have died and been revived Category:Characters who have won the Tenkaichi Budōkai Category:Fathers Category:Martial Artists Category:Siblings Category:Characters who have participated in the Tenakichi Budōkai Category:Pure-blooded Saiyans Category:Extraterrestrials